


Legacy of a Goddess of Rainbows

by RadiantOmega



Category: Brave Frontier (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Izuku with summoning, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mutation of One For All, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, There will be a lot of units from Brave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantOmega/pseuds/RadiantOmega
Summary: Izuku Midorya grew up without a quirk. He never knew the dreams of a grand adventure he had during his childhood was something left behind by a goddess to the descendants of the one she found most precious. It was when he was on the brink of using his already broken fingers against Todoroki that a majestic black gate appeared and his true power and allies returned. "My name is Aurelia the Ascended, and my song brings hope to the descendant of the one she found most precious.”





	Legacy of a Goddess of Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for clicking the story. This plot bunny has been running around my head since the MHA and Brave Frontier Collab happened. Still a relatively new writer so please be gentle and just an FYI my grammar is atrocious. For those who don't play the game or don't know the units, I'll be using I'll have a link at the bottom to the wiki for each one. Well, hope you enjoy anyway. I also don't have an exact schedule so if you are interested in the story expect sporadic updates.

_Flashback_

**Brave Burst or super move**

_Thoughts_

Izuku Midoriya had his dreams crushed at an early age. In a world filled with special powers dubbed “quirks” Izuku was part of the 20% without one. The night he found out he was quirkless and many nights until a fateful meeting with his hero, he dreamed. He dreamed of a grand adventure, of many individuals like a well-meaning old man with an eye patch and a green haired young woman wearing a futuristic pair of headphones with a microphone. He dreamed of facing off massive beasts and corrupted beings and he dreamed of a hyperactive and happy girl with hair the color of rainbows.

He never fully remembered what happened in each dream after waking up, but he lived on. The one thing he did remember was the girl with rainbow hair. He did not understand why but seeing the rainbow-haired girl seemed to make him feel something within his very soul, a feeling of both longing and remembrances like she was someone very important to him in another time or place.

Whatever the case Izuku found hope when he finally meets his hero All Might. After trying to save his friend Bakugou Katsuki from a slime villain even though he was quirkless All Might deemed him worthy of inheriting his quirk One for All. In preparations, Izuku would spend ten months training his body to properly use One for All. All the while the adventure in the dreams were ending. A day before the entrance exam the last thing he would see before the end of the dreams entirely would be someone that looked strikingly like him walking through a majestic black door with the same rainbow haired girl.

The night after finishing the entrance exam the dreams stopped. They would eventually fade from his memory as his focus changed to that of school and becoming the next symbol of peace, but the true meaning of the dreams would not come until much later.

**USJ Incident**

The mysterious boy inched his hand closer and closer to Asui and Mineta, and the giant black monsters hand drew closer and closer to Izuku’s face something could have happened.

_Within the Depths of Izuku_

_A very soft, feminine and motherly voice says “It seems he would need us right now……...” as a feminine figure obscured by black appears followed by two other figures. "It is debatable really, at this moment he could die and the gift would have gone to waste, but at the same time, I sense the life force of his precious teacher” a monotone voice answered back as a distinctly male being walked closer to the first speaker surrounded by multi-colored orbs. "Then we wait?......... That is fine we have to should wait for one of the other three to wake up anyway” said one final sophisticated female voice never moving from her position farther away from the other two._

Back to the real world, this would be the moment that All Might would burst through and door and eventually save the students and teachers from the villain attack. The USJ incident would be the first time in a very long period that the power hidden within Izuku would first awaken. It would not be until a few days later that the power would manifest. Izuku would fight tooth and nail through the UA sports festival restricting his quirk use to prevent any unnecessary injuries.

**Fight Against Shinso**

"Now lose for me," said a boy with tired looking eyes and disheveled hair As he says this a blank face Izuku turns around in a ring made of cement and starts walking towards the edge.

_ Within the Depths of Izuku _

_ "His will is not his own, we should interfere," said a very gruff voice as a massive man holding a large sword joined the collection of three figures. “Finally awake I see, how was the rest?” said the soft motherly voice. “It would have been better had it not been so long” replied the gruff male figure. " How is it that even with so many descendants it is not until the one without power that we finally awaken?" _

_ "The ones before were lacking the will and the need for summoning." answered the sophisticated figure farther away from the group. _

_ “Anyway, what should we do?" “Nothing” replied the figure with multicolored orbs. “The power he has inherited will save him from this situation but, we will act soon, I feel the anguish of a soul that he will face later and knowing our summoners personality he will try to save him. It is then that we act." "Heh, what better way to finally be reintroduced into this world than when trying to save someone. Fine, guess there's nothing to do but wait and watch with you three." The gruff voice replied back.  _

**Back to the Fight**

As Izuku inched closer and closer to the line that would mean his defeat he felt a rush of power as shadows with glowing eyes appeared in the door he entered the stadium from. One for All coursed to his pointer and middle finger breaking them and shocking Izuku awake. After regaining control of his body Izuku is able to flip Shinso outside of the ring taking the victory. From here match go by fast, Shoto, Iida, Ibara, Mina, Tokoyami, Bakugou and eventually, Kirishima enters the quarterfinals.

After a brief confrontation with both Endeavor and Shoto, Izuku had resigned himself into helping his fellow classmate no matter the consequences.

As the fight began Todoroki began a barrage of ice and for each barrage, Izuku countered by breaking fingers. With each wave, Izuku lost more and more fingers until eventually both his hands were broken. Shoto sends one last wave expecting an easy win but a bright flash of white appears in front of his wave of ice and blocks the attack.

There in front of the ice was a “door” of black stand around 8 feet high. As the entire stadium stared on in shock at the sudden appearance of the giant black gate Izuku’s mind slowly flashed back to forgotten dreams. As the flashes appeared faster and faster, the massive “door” began to slowly open. As it opened rainbow lights shined and out “walked” a woman, walked as in she slowly floated forward. As she passed the threshold into the arena the Door disappeared behind her with another flash of light.

The woman was barefoot as she floated, green ribbons the only thing on her feet. Her white dress parted to show her legs and flowed in two different ways, her blonde hair was braided, and she wore a crown of gold accented with flowers, her eyes were indistinguishable because they were closed. In her left hand was an orb that pulsed white and with each pulse musical notes and an unknown language made of light seemed to flow out. In her other hand was a massive S-shaped harp, rainbow strings connect the top and bottom through the middle. Metals wings and the top of the harp had cloth flowing behind them and at the tip of the S, a sphere similar yet larger to the one in her hand shined brightly. Near the bottom to lantern contained rainbows flanked where two openings were spewing out more musical notes.

The stadium was silent, many of the teachers and students had mouths wide open not understanding what was happening in the arena before them. It was then that the woman finally spoke: "My name is Aurelia the Ascended, and my song brings hope to the descendant of the one she found most precious.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Aurelia_the_Ascended  
> This is for the being he summoned
> 
> http://bravefrontierpros.tumblr.com/post/139156626914/oh-my-what-can-we-expect-to-summon-from-the-black  
> This is for what the black gate would look like


End file.
